Mad World
by Kearitona Sjachraelgil
Summary: In times of tears and times of despair one need look no further then in those closest and dearest to them to find even a tiny ray of hope in this mad crazy world this one goes out to my author sister Larka luv you tons hun


Mad World

(By Red Dragon of Egypt aka Keara in honor of Crazyaboutyugi luv ya hun this is for you and I hope this inspires you to keep your hope alive in on that razor edge of despair)

No Pairings just a simple Songfic

Disclaimer: Dont own Mad World either version or Yugioh both belong to Adam Lambert,Gary(original singer) and Takahashi

Betad: by Tavia454 (THANKS A TON hun)

It was a quiet, rainy day in domino city, the heavens dark and dreary with this equally depressing and outright sorrowful weather, as if the sun could not and would not be bothered to shine this day. How could it when the world itself felt only the ever deep and eternal aching desire to weep?

In a particular building of downtown Domino was the most illustrious glamorous concert hall ever built, sponsored by all the major corporations and big names that could ever be found for this once in a life time opportunity. Here in this seemingly quiet building a ray of light was shining bright and true to all the hearts and souls within the buildings boundaries, eyes fixated on the stage ahead, ears eager and hungry for what was to come.

Up on the stage a gentlemen was announcing the performances one after another, each providing uplift and rise in spirit for all those who were present in this gloomy, downcast day.

When all the performances were seen, save for one, is when the anticipation began to emerge and reach out to meet the other emotions, of small sparks of joy and happiness that were the result of each and every performance this day. But by far this was the most anticipated performance of the day for it would be performed by not one, not two, but three excellent and highly skilled performers. With baited breath the audience waited as the three performers entered the stage; one was a man of small but decent height with skin so pale and luminous the moon herself had to have a hand in the creation of this child for only she ever shown with such radiance in the past.

To match this glowing skin were the shimmering rare jewels of pure crystalline amethyst, perfectly round and personifying in full the essence of purity and innocence in this one soul and to top off this beauty was the exotic and unique hairstyle he possessed of rich sun-gold bangs curling and framing his tender soft face as if to ward off those who would dare to seek this face and its beautiful eyes harm while around him in a cascade of nightshade and ebony was a wavy curtain of rich silky black hair that went to his shoulders in beautiful waves like the first ever black sea given a human and seemingly small but oh so breathtaking meaning and purpose that was kissed on the edges with violet red tips. His name is Yugi Mouto.

Next to him was another male who was his opposite in every way this male was a shadow, a pure, smooth, exotically beautiful shadow with silky bronze skin so perfectly touched by our beloved sun one could almost mistake him for a masterpiece fit to nearly overshadow the masterpieces of the ages and to add to such beauty was his rich warm red eyes that if crossed or in the mood to play could switch the seemingly hundreds of ways to express such a passionate and vivid color to crimson to ruby to the color of fresh spilt life from a slender throat.

And to top off all of what this notoriously gorgeous shadow had to offer was his matching hair style that matched his partner in every way with only a few minor differences which were that his hair were more sharper in their colors his gold bangs were as harsh and strong as the same metal that had been dealt the harsh unforgiving hand of the sun, deep shadow and onyx black hair and rich crimson centered tips with just a minor hint of amethyst in the shade and his name is Atemu Kokuo.

Last but certainly not least was the last male of the group who couldn't be more different from his fellow performers if he tried instead of moon pale skin his skin was as pale and light as freshly fallen snow that if treated poorly could easily be stained and marred in what seem to be heartbreaking ways to go with his tender and soft skin was his soft as liquid brown eyes that personified in full his kind and gentle spirit and this whole angelic picture was topped off by his silvery white hair as radiant as white gold and as rich as diamonds.

The two lighter skinned boys were donned in silver and white gold and white jasmine shirt pants and coat with matching shoes while Atemu being the ever shadow present was in a rich red shirt deep black Italian style slacks and steel tipped shoes. As they came onto the stage Yugi and Ryou both came to the microphones set up for them while Atemu also referred to by his fellow performers sat down at the piano and waited.

Yugi's voice rang loud and clear through the microphone his host presented. Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your patience and we hope you've enjoyed yourself so far. Before we begin we'd like to make a small dedication this performance and song goes out to a dear friend of ours whose heart has been wounded severely by the hands of another and we pray and hope that this will help in bringing a smile back to her loved face.

With a nod to Atemu they began with the first tender as wind notes hitting the audience's hungry ears as Ryou took up the mic with Yugi and began.

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Goin' nowhere, goin' nowhere  
Their tears are fillin' up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow.

As the song continued the audience was left in utter absolute awe at the power of Ryou and Yugi's united voice as if they were giving their souls word and sound all in this single song.

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dyin'  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world  
Mad world, mad world

Even though it held a near tragic and sorrowful note to it at the same time these two along with Atemu brought it away from the negative side of the razors edge and to the side of hope and a ray of light destine to shine through out eternity.

Children waitin' for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sits and listen, sits and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dyin'  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world  
Mad world, mad world

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dyin'  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world  
Mad world, mad world  
A raunchy young world  
Mad world

As the song drew to a close and Yugi and Ryou both brought their microphones down to their sides while Atemu let the final chords to his playing echo into silence more silence met their performance before in an eruption of praise, applause. Cries of tearful joy rang through out the entire room the glow of every persons pleasure and delight at such a beautiful piece bringing a glow almost to the entire building inside and out.

Atemu rose from his seat and joined his partners at the front of the stage and gave bows and words of appreciation and thank you before with a wave and one last bow they left the people standing on their feet applauding the beautiful performance.

Ryou whispered as they walked off the stage, their hearts heavy. Think she'll get our message Yugi?

Yugi shook his head sadly. I hope so but that's what this was all about right bringing hope to the hearts who hear

Atemu grinned for the first time in the days since the catastrophe. True Aibou, very true .

(This goes out to you sister Larka so that even in the darkest of days and the saddest of hours we know hope will always keep burning bright in your heart and will never die down for we your family will never allow it and I hope whoever caused her such an upset gets this message clear and good)


End file.
